The Aftermath
by White Wave 1218
Summary: Otonashi has stayed in the Afterlife for many years. Now he is being told that the world is going to end and he has to move on or die. When he does... what happens? OCCness. OC's involved. SPOLIER WARNNING! Read/Review. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Sarrow

**Author's Note: I really have nothing to comment.**

**WARRNING: This is a SEQUEL to the anime Angel Beats. If you have not seen the entire Angel Beats Anime DO NOT READ THIS! This story has so many spoliers in it it's crazy. You have been warrned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing pretainning to Angel Beats.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sorrow<p>

Tick- Tock! Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock! Click! Otonashi gave a sigh as his clock stopped for the 5th time for that day, Great just one more thing that needs fixing in this desolate place. The Student-Council President sighed again and stood up to look at the photos that dotted the grim room. They were photos of the Afterlife Battlefront in the old days when things were… better. Then his eyes fell on a certain photo of a petite girl with flowing silver hair and large, sad golden eyes. He sighed again, Kanade. Just the thought of his angelic love brought tears to his eyes. With an effort he held them back. It does no good to cry about it. Crying won't bring her back.

Walking around the school was one of the worst things in his job. The halls were messy and empty. The classes were a wreck. The grounds were torn up. And the entire school was nearly deserted. Only a few NPCs walked around, some in class but most of them had disappeared. Otonashi looked up at the sky; it's so empty… like everything else.

Finally his wandering took him to the place where they always led him: her room.

Kanade's room was the same as she'd left it. Otonashi let his fingers run over the bed cover and her pillow. The gut wrenching sadness engulfed him again. He eventually booted up her computer and opened the program that made her so special. "Angel Player." He read to himself. He looked again at the videos of her using the computerized ability. I even watch the ones from the evil Kanade. Just to see her face. A tear slipped down falling on his tightly clenched fist. "Kanade." His mournful voice filled the room.

On the window sill a petal fell from the flower that rested there.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warrning

**Author's Note: Please review people. I love getting reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beat's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Warning<p>

When he got back to his office, which was in reality the principal's office. To his surprise there was a woman standing there looking out the window, her back was to him. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at her. "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" He asked on his guard. The woman turned and stepped out of the shadows. She was the strangest looking person he'd ever seen.

She had a long skirt and a blazer that looked like it was made out of a rainbow. Underneath the blazer she wore a pure white button down shirt. Some of her hair was in a lose braid the rest flowed to the middle of her back, it too looked like a rainbow. Her eyes were the same reds, blues, oranges, greens, purples, gold, silver, and pure white swirled around her irises.

She smiled at him a spoke in a wise, clam melodic voice, "Are you going to shoot me for being in my own office, young man?" she asked. Otonashi was taken aback, "Umm…Well no, but, how do I know this is your office?" He asked her frowning. She chuckled, "Well it's true I haven't been here for a long time; but, believe me young one that I am the one in charge of this place."

Otonashi lowered his gun and asked, "Are you god?" This made her laugh again, "No child, I am not. I do not have that role. I am merely a guardian who has come to watch the last days of her charge." She looked at him severely, "This world has hosted the souls of you young ones for far too long. It is time to end it. You have done you part Yuzuru Otonashi. It is time for you to go."

He stared at her, "W-what? How do I know you're telling the truth? I have a job to do here and I'm not leaving till it's finished." Her eyes narrowed and she spoke, "Then tell me when was the last time a human soul came to this place, hmmm. Can't you see that this world is falling apart?" Otonashi started backing away when he reached the door he turned and ran. The rainbow woman called to him, "You only have a week left! If you are not gone by then you will be destroyed with this place. If that happens you'll never see Kanade again!"


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

**Author's Note: Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Decision<p>

Otonashi walked the halls of the school thinking. He just couldn't believe it; the school just couldn't end like that. Again his wanderings led him to Kanade's room when he got there he wondered how the woman had known Kanade. She had called her name out in her final warning. It was all too weird, too confusing. He sat on Kanade's bed his head in his hands; he didn't know what to do. He wished Kanade or Yuri or even Hinata or Naoi where here to give him advice. But it was just him.

"Some decisions are always hard. I probably know that as well as anyone." Otonashi's head snapped up to meet the gaze of a girl's shinning brown eyes. She was leaning against the wall completely at ease. She had long auburn brown hair and had a sword hanging from a belt around her waist. She wore a silver and white uniform with touches of red, gold, and orange. A red jewel hung from around her neck, it pulsed with a soft red glow like a little heartbeat.

Otonashi stood with one hand on his gun holster but the gun wasn't in it! He looked around the room. Then the girl gave a small whistle to get his attention. Somehow his gun was in one of her hands! "How did you?" he sputtered. She just smirked at him, "Irena told me you were armed." She told him still smiling. Irena must have been the rainbow woman who had delivered the cryptic warning. The girl tossed the gun on the bed, "It's not like shooting me would do any good anyway. I'm here to help you think things through." She smiled at him, "Name's Genero. You don't have to tell me you name I know it already." His eyes widened, "How do you people know my name so well?" "Well, if I didn't really know it I do now."

She grinned when she saw his frustrated expression, "Aw relax. Irena keeps tabs on every human that come through here, so thats how she knows all of you. She knows when and how you've died and she has records of everything the humans do; including the Afterlife Battlefront's records. And of course that includes you and Kanade. I was just messing with you. I actually didn't know your name. But when I told you that I did you thought you name in your head and then I just got it from there. So I know your name now. But I got off topic, back to you and 'the end of this world' deal."

She said all of this very quickly and he had a hard time understanding it all. But when she mentioned the end of the world scenario it became the only thing he could think about. "Is it true?" He asked not sure why he was asking her who he'd never met before. She looked at him with a sorrowful expression that could have melted a heart of stone. "Yes it is. This world will end and it's going to happen soon. "She took a look at his expression and said with a small chuckle, "You're really sick of hearing that by now aren't you." He just nodded. "Okay, I won't say it even though it's true."

She came and sat by him on the bed. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked. Otonashi looked up at her, "I don't know. If everything's really going to end then I'll have to move on. Weather I like it or not." He said in a melancholy tone. Genero spoke up, "Well you could technically stay and be destroyed along with the place, but who'd do that." Otonashi looked at her. "What?" she said.

Otonashi stood and walked to the window. "I guess I have to go." He finally said. Genero nodded, "When you leave take Angel Player with you." She told him. "Don't ask why. Just do it." She said seeing the questioning expression on his face. He gathered it together. "All right!" Genero exclaimed, "Let's go find Irena." With that she ran out the door. Otonashi took one last look at Kanade's room before running after Genero.


End file.
